A young wish
by Trippychu
Summary: Mew aura scene, is the most renowned person in skyrim but she had ran away from things but confronts them because you have to face these things in life. Will the quest for making things right fix itself or cause more hurt? ((( I'm sorry I keep changing stuff I'm developing this story day by day please deal with this. Thanks! I don't own skyrim or it's characters (My disclaimer!))))
1. A new day

"If we fight till we die, we will never regret!" Mew Aura-Scene, Alpha of the companions and a general in Ulfric's army, spoke with much pride in her voice. The story writers stormed their pages with note of her stories and encouraging quotes, Mew offered to have her life recorded by them. She was fairly popular in Skyrim because her capability to charge and army but also her amazing charm and good looks. Her hair when not tied up fell to her knees, her dark brown eyes could reach into your soul and make you tell the truth and her body was curved by her breasts and her hips; she was the ultimate mate. Normally speaking a nord's relationship is started by getting presents by a secret admirer but now she was getting wedding rings in the mail; she found it ridiculous.

"Maybe if I dressed like a man, I could get away from the madness for a while" she whispered to herself. Lydia came up behind her laughing then spoke.

"My thane, you wouldn't really do that right?"

"Damn straight I am." Mew confirmed as she walked up the stairs of breezehome into her room. She kept her two daedric swords there; they were a gift from Ulfric when she served in the war, she promptly picked one up and sliced all her hair off. All the heaviness dissipated, she could move her head more freely now, she continued cutting her hair till it matched her younger brother's. Her family lived in High Rock, home to Bretons; she has a younger brother who lived with her mother; her father died while protecting them from a bunch of cut throats.

"My thane…?" Lydia spoke as she walked through the door to find her thane wrapping bandages around her waist and breast to give her a man like shape.

"Yes Lydia?" She answered in a lower tone. Lydia walked out of her thane's room and sat in the kitchen not willing to deal with her thane's scheme again. Throwing on her best steel armor she almost could pass off as a male but, her face still looked feminine and could be recognized anywhere. Noticing the flower pot and the left over paint she rubbed dirt and painted her face; her final touch was wearing her helm.

"I might as well start from the beginning…." She sighed as only took a hundred gold, an iron sword and a long bow. She marched out of her house to find a bunch of fan boys staring at her, they looked at her with angst and anger.

"What were you doing with my future wife, man?!" One shouted.

"Oh...ummmm I was delivering something for a Jarl!" She quickly replied trying to keep her cover. They shrugged and let the disguised Mew out of Whiterun. She didn't know where she should go since she was really close to her housecarls, well except for her Rayya and Argis. When Mew first met Argis her heart flew, she took him everywhere but upon fighting an elder dragon he almost died. She promised herself that she would never do that again so during the night she left a note and swore never to return to Markarth; but what could stop her now.


	2. First day in Markarth

She found herself stumbling in the city; as usual the city was chaotic. She looked among the people but none seemed to recognize her in her disguise. She walked up all those stairs and walked in the building which contained the jarl; she had to see what has happened while she was gone from that dreaded city.

Upon walking in she saw the silver-bloods protesting still but she moved on to see the jarl. He glanced at her then at Argis then back at her; she felt the gaze intensify.

"What is it now, cutthroat?!" He angrily spoke.

"I want to become thane, and I am no cut throat!" She exclaimed remembering to stay in disguise. He cleared his throat then spoke.

"Very well, may I ask your story and name?"

"Urk… my name is Martin the stone-jester?" She answered making it up on a whim to please the question. The Jarl motioned for her to continue with her story.

"I got the name because I am like stone… in bed, if you know what I mean." She smirked then continued "And I make jokes once in a while…." The jarl smiled then smirked; he could not believe someone would say that they are a stone in bed in front of a jarl.

"It's been forever since I have heard something obscure said in my presents but, unfortunately our thane has left us so you may join the ranks. I declare you thane and Argis as your housecarl, you may have the house here it's already been furnished."

With that she wondered out but was grabbed by the shoulder.

"I'm your housecarl, my thane." Argis spoke in remorse.

"Sound enthusiastic dammit!" She commanded in her best male voice. He sneered at the comment and proceeded to guide her to the house.

"I'll be in the shower, so don't come in unless you want to get some action, Hun." She commented sexually. He sat down disregarding the gay intuition; he wondered how long he would have to deal with this.

She stripped off the armor and her bandages making her look like a male revealing her perfectly tan and finely shaped body. She removed the helmet she wore to reveal her face that she missed; she climbed in the shower washing off all the makeup and stuff she applied to her face. When stepping out she felt immensely relaxed and looked at her reflection, her hair grew back to medium length.

"Unless you won't to see my naked body I recommend you go to your room!" She yelled in a male commanding voice. Argis proceeded to his room while she picked up all her armor and bandages to sprint to her room. Once inside she locked the door, and collapsed in bed thinking about how she would keep this act up.

Argis couldn't figure out why he seemed familiar, but instead of thinking about it he retired to laying on his bed to read that note his previous than had left him before she disappeared in the night.


	3. Drunken stumbling on to the truth

She awoke early in the morning, she figured she might as well look as a maiden in town that "Martin" bedded last night. She pinned her hair up and threw on a dress that well complimented her body, she drew on her bright red mountain flower lipstick and walked out of the room making sure to lock it and take the key with her. When walking out she saw Argis absorbed in a book, how she wished that she could be held by him again.

"Hello." She spoke quietly; he glanced up at her then smiled warmly.

"Hello young maiden, do you need escorted home?" He replied in a nice tone. '_By the gods he is a freekin' man whore I can't believe fell for his shit!'_ she thought giving off an angry expression.

"Did I say something ma'am?" He apologized.

"No I'm sorry I was thinking and it reflected in my face…" she sighed.

"You look almost identical to my last thane, I'm sorry for being flirtatious I just can't her out of my head." He spoke in a sadden tone. She swooned at his loyalty to her even now after she left him and Markarth.

"I bet she would be happy to hear that if she was here, but instead of her why don't we go get a drink?" She said in a humorously comforting tone. He smirked and they headed off the silver-blood inn; she wanted him so bad.

After a few drinks she was tipsy, she has always been a lightweight but now she was regretting her decision making after her five drinks.

"So what brings a lady like you to Markarth?" Argis questioned.

"I had a love interest here that I left here, man did I love himmmmm" She slurred as she spoke the truth.

"What was he like? Was he a metal worker?" Argis spoke in curiosity.

"Oh nooo, he was adventurerrr and he was I thinnnnkkk..yoooo" She completely slurred making the words incomprehensible.

"I wish I could understand you." He laughed as he patted her back. She smiled as she blacked out.

When she awoke she found herself in the inn, she got up having a head ache, and she stumbled out to see Argis sitting at the bar.

"Good morning lass." He greeted her, she glanced at him resisting running into his arms.

"Good morning Argis." She responded clutching her head, she must have drunk more than expected she would.

"Lady, can I know your name, since you magically knew my name without me saying it." He sneered in suspicious tone.

"You already know I- dammit I didn't mean that ugh my head hurts." She tried covering up what she said.

"Mew, am I right?" Argis sighed. She looked away trying not to make eye contact but he got up and starting approaching her. She resisted but he wrapped his well-toned arms around her he waist, mew couldn't move she couldn't even think.


	4. Compulsive ((lemon))

She finally found the courage to look at him; he was looking at her smiling. His joy was uncontainable, he wanted to make her his right at that moment but he knew she was stunned that he recognized her.

"How'd you know it was me?!" She spoke shocked. He couldn't answer that without confessing things, he knew her so well. He had taken a blow from an elder dragon for her, but in the time he was healing he didn't understand why she left him heartbroken.

"I could recognize your face in a group of a million maidens; your face is the most elegant thing I have ever seen." He replied.

"I don't know how to feel about that, but I can tell you I feel sick." She giggled while she about to puke.

"You have always been a light weight." He chuckled as he pushed her body closer to his.

"I'm lucky you didn't take advantage of me." She slyly flirted.

"You don't know how bad I want to." He whispered in her ear making her face glow red. She nuzzled her face in his chest; she couldn't bear to have him see her blushing face. He lifted her face then softly kissed her, she was reluctant at first then she kissed him back.

"I want to be in you, let's go home." He seductively whispered as he picked her up.

((** Hey guys I haven't put much input of my voice telling you stuff but this is where the lemon starts and I don't want you to be" I wasn't warned" so here's your warning!))**

When they got home he laid her on the dining table and ripped her clothes off her body leaving her bare. Her soft skin bruised in some areas, but otherwise perfect, he slowly massaged her breasts making a small moan escape her mouth. He proceeded to take off his clothing leaving both of them completely naked, he leaned on her pushing his erection against her stomach and kissed her roughly. His tongue entered her mouth as they fought for control, Argis ended up winning his dominance. He went down to her nipples where he massaged them then suckled on them making her moan even more than before. He noticed that she was already becoming wet so he traced the outside of her with his fingers.

"Argis don't tease me!" She whined but he continued until he kissed her swollen clit causing her to moan loudly. He kissed her stomach then ran his hands up and down he legs arousing her more; she pushed her body against him and grinded her lower body against him which aroused him too. It was unbearable for him to hold on longer so he proceeded to jam his cock into her, making her squeal.

"Ohhh argiiiissssss" She moaned as he thrusted into her. He kept going faster and faster, she was so tight for not being a virgin at that. He kept going while her nails dug into his back, she moaned louder while having an orgasm. He wasn't finished though so he snuck in about five thrusts before cumming all in her.

"I'm sorry hun, I didn't mean to get it in you." He apologized while not looking at her.

"It is fine; if anybody were to do that I'm glad it was you." She smiled as she struggled to get up.

**(End of lemon)**

"I think you broke me…" She giggled as she regained her breath and face red.

"Well I guess we should get some sleep, I'll carry you my love." He spoke as he picked her up from the table; Mew's face was redder from hearing the word '_love'…._


	5. A promise? Or a false hope

_A few nights later….._

'_What is love? How did it become a common concept? How did he say it so freely?' _She thought as she was lying in bed next to him. She got out of bed not making noise or disturbing him and walked out into the kitchen. '_Would I have to be committed to him only?_' she wondered. She liked him but then stray thoughts crossed her head. She grabbed her ink well and paper and started to write a Dear John letter until she felt a hand over her shoulder.

"I thought you were going to stay the night…" His voice coarse with hurt. She shivered and she didn't know what to tell him; what would she say?!

"I can't commit, I can't handle making promises I can't keep! I can't even tell you I love you!" She cried. It was probably the hardest thing she would ever have to say.

"I will wait for your commitment if that's what you want." He tried to reason with her but she couldn't look him in his eyes.

"What if I go my way for a while… I think it would be best for me." She sighed as she picked up her things. He fought her to stay but she didn't there was no way to get her to stay. Argis slipped something into her pack before she left without saying goodbye.

On the ride in the wagon home she just cried, she just couldn't stop, maybe she did love him.

"We have arrived mistress Mew. May your travels give you warmth in this frozen tundra." The driver spoke most eagerly as she paid him for his services.

She strolled up to her house in whiterun; Lydia was sitting on the steps glancing at her in disbelief. Lydia ran up to her thane pulling her into a hug, Mew reluctantly hugged back.

"I hope you don't mind that I sold about three out of ten wedding rings you got while you were gone." Lydia confessed.

"We can sell all of them Lydia it doesn't matter!" She exclaimed to cover her depression. Lydia smiled as she went back inside to prepare dinner even at one in the morning. Mew sat down in her normal seat, he hair fell down to her elbows as she unpinned it. She stared at the wall; it was like nothing happened.


	6. Recuperation

Mew found herself spending more time with the Companions in the past months, she forgot about her family when she left or how it felt to spend nights drinking to Kodlak's honor.

"Ay Mew want help us?" Tovar yelled from the yard while pushing new training dummy into the training yard.

"Well if the drunk asks I know I have to do it." She laughed as she got up from her chair and helped pushed. They managed the job and she fell to the ground tired as can be, then she recognized a presence in front of her.

"Mew, do you want to play now?" Lars-Battleborn asked while kicking around dirt.

"Of course hun, help me up though" She excitedly spoke. She chased after the kids playing tag for at least five hours; they finished around sun down leaving an extremely tired Mew. She retired at the hall seeing all her friends looking at her.

"Mew, you have been pushing yourself a tad bit hard." Ria spoke while putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, if I let myself get tired I tend to get even more tired." She sighed.

"Well do you want to go hunting?" Aela spoke smiling. Mew glanced at her thinking about the offer; it would be good to let her beast blood run out.

"Yeah Aela let's go!" Mew yelled running out of Whiterun. Upon reaching the outskirts they transformed into their bestial side, Mew's coat was black as her hair where Aela has a redish coat. They hunted but Mew struggled to keep up with Aela but she couldn't understand why; Aela knew though.

It was the break of dawn when they transformed back, Aela looked at Mew sternly while Mew looked at her with confusion. Aela motioned to talk but then stopped herself but then when going to speak again she grabbed her shoulders.

"Mew, how long have you been back?" Aela calmly questioned.

"Maybe around three to six months I've been back." Mew answered.

"Be honest with me, do you realize you're pregnant?" Aela smiled in worry.

"How did you know?" she spoke concerned.

"Your scent and hormones given off as a wolf sent me a signal." Aela responded.

"Well can you keep it secret from the rest?" Mew begged.

"Fine…." Aela smiled excitedly.

They raced home to see everybody in the courtyard training, Farkas smiled and waved at Mew while Aela nudged her. Mew moved herself reluctantly towards him where he walked towards her.

"Hey Mew, how was your hunting time?" He asked politely with a comforting tone.

"It was fine." She replied, she also noticed that there was a big group around Aela.


	7. scattered thoughts

'_Now that all the companions know I_'m _pregnant they constantly ask who the father is. I'm not sure if I can tell them… I want them to know but if they know they'll make me go back._

_I love him, without him I feel broke, half of whole, torn. I want to tell him but I can't go back to him because he won't want me, I'm not even worth it to him.'-the first of frostfall._

Argis contemplated chasing after her that night but he couldn't comprehend how much she wanted to leave him. He thought for a couple days of things he could have done to make her stay but it just was too much. He found himself at night bedding random women and getting drunk and not waking of him still needed her in his life.

He entered the silver blood inn again with the same women and the same mead; the girls traced his muscles that still remained.

"Screw up you drunken hussies!" He hissed and paid for his drink. Exiting the building and looking up at the night sky, he still remembered those nights.

He stumbled home and found his journal and opened it.

'_I have to find her, my life is incomplete without her. I know where to go but will she open her arms to me and forgive me for anything I have committed? Or will she forgive herself?' – the seventh of morning star._


	8. New starts

"You had a beautiful young boy!" The healer of kynerath spoke in delight.

"What are you going to name him?" She asked.

"Julius." Mew responded winded.

"Great name mother." She smiled.

Mew cried in happiness of her new born son, she had always wanted a child and he looked identical to his father.

"I'm going home." She declared as she picked up her new born and trailed home.

((This is going to be short, I'm sorry! I hope your enjoying this series…. This is my first story so I would be appreciative if you leave comments/reviews so I know how to carry the story on! Thanks again ;) ))


	9. End

Hey guys I'm done with this story! Conclude what you think happens. Please R&R my other stories thanks!


End file.
